


Suck My Ass

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Chips - Freeform, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Eating, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fast Food, Food, Gross, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Nicknames, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, crisps, interrupting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yeah, Richie. If it'll shut you up.Oneshot/drabble





	Suck My Ass

See, Eddie was actually trying to read. He was trying to do something useful. And just because he was eating chips didn't mean Richie Tozier was automatically entitled to them too, thank you very much!

But Rich was on the other side of the room across from him chattering away about something. Try as he might, Eddie couldn't ignore him. Even 

"...hey Eds, can I have a chip?" Richie came over a little closer.

"Suck my ass, Rich." So that was a no. 

Richie got a big dumb smile on his face. "Hey, maybe 'suck my ass' can be our always!"

"Oh my god shut up--"

He cut him off when he actually stole the bag of chips. Oh, um. Okay then. Eddie rolled his eyes but he went back to reading his book. And after a moment Richie went back to talking too. 

"--and then I said, grow a pair Stan--whoops!"

Of course that made Eddie look up. The 'whoops' part, not the part about poor Stan. Richie had just ended up dropping a chip on the floor. So much for Eddie's clean room...

But then Richie ended up doing something terrible. Eddie's eye twitched. He could've screamed. 

Richie ate food off of the floor. 

"...what?" he said with his mouth full as he looked at him. He'd never learn. 


End file.
